


We're Going Star Gazing!

by Reda



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26595451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reda/pseuds/Reda
Summary: Videl is bored watching Gohan in the house, so she makes a sudden decision to take him star gazing.
Relationships: Videl Satan/Son Gohan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	We're Going Star Gazing!

**Author's Note:**

> Author Notes: A tumblr fic request.  
> Pairing: Hanvi / Gohan x Videl  
> Time Period: Shortly After Buu ish?  
> Words: 285  
> Rating: G  
> Prompt: “Get the blankets, we’re going star gazing.”

Videl sat on the couch, bored out of her mind. A glance past the couch arm showed her Gohan at the nearby window, wearing a blue polo and khakis. He had his telescope out and was observing the stars or planets or whatever the nerd liked to do with that thing. She sighed loudly and _finally_ managed to grab his attention.

“What’s wrong, Videl?”

Okay, she didn’t _really_ get his attention, since he was still staring through the telescope and writing stuff down in some book. Probably a star chart record or whatever he would call it. She couldn’t _believe_ him sometimes.

“That’s it,” Videl said as she jumped to her feet and threw a pillow in his general direction. “Get the blankets, we’re going star gazing.”

“H-huh?” Gohan asked, having caught the pillow. “But I am -”

“ _Outside_ , Gohan,” she said with a little more force, stomping her foot. “With me.”

“Oh,” he blinked. “Oh! Right! I’ll get the blankets then.”

With a roll of her eyes, Videl watched Gohan run off to the hallway. While he did that, she went to the kitchen, grabbing a couple of canned coffees and some trail mix snacks.

Enough of this boring night watching Gohan be a nerd. He could be a nerd _with her_. Let him do the thing where he pointed out different constellations in the sky. Or where he droned on and on about astrology and astronomy. 

As long as she could relax and curl up next to him, Gohan could be as nerdy as he wanted. That side of his was precious, of course, but it was all the more so when he put his arm around her, muttered some cliche, lovey dovey comment, and kissed her under the stars.

_That_ part was something she couldn’t get enough of.


End file.
